October
by N. Murai
Summary: My only hope, All the times I've tried My only peace, To walk away from you My only joy,My only strength, I fall into your abounding grace My only power,My only life, And love is where I am My only love.


**OKK**- I'm back, yayzness. So, if you haven't noticed, my fan fictions are all on Prince of Tennis. This is because the story plots I think of are only good for this series. Dang, I'm weird. Sooner or later I may write one of wither Bleach or Inuyasha…..sooner or later. Any help with plots or stories for them?

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Prince of Tennis. I don't own the song October either.

**Warning**- A song fic, maybe a bit of angst. Dang, I love to make angst don't I?

**Pairing**- OCxOishi, OishixOC

**Rating-** K+ because my friend said so.

**October**

_My only hope,_

I sat on a park swing, trying to forget, though not succeeding, his face. The love I held for the boy never diminished through the years. Back in middle school, he would cheer me on through my matches and tournaments, just like I did with his. I could only hope to see him every time, and he never forgot to come. He was always there. Always cheering me on, bringing me hope to never give up.

_(All the times I've tried)_

If I could only forget the many times I've tried to let him see the real me. I've tried to make him see the way I do. To let him into my heart. His spirit has made a home in my heart already.

Though those times, he would divert attention from him to me. It worked. I would quickly forget what I needed him to see to make him smile. Though the thoughts always came back to me. And now, as I sit here, I remember the time I finally told him.

_My only peace,_

He rejected me as sweetly as he could. Those green eyes held apology in them. The nervous boy tried to let me down easy, bless his heart. I got the message clearly though. "Nani, I-I'm sorry. I li-"

"It's okay Oishi. It's okay." I turned around and left before he could say another word. If only I stood there and let him try to comfort me a little.

_(To walk away from you)_

Now all I want to do is forget his beautiful eyes that observed. The dark hair that suited him, even if it was unusual. The way he cared for everyone. The way he was my best friend.

That night he called me, telling me he was sorry. He liked some one else, someone that he's known forever. I can't blame him. That person is perfect in her own way I guess. It's just I thought I would have the slightest chance.

_My only joy,_

I was happy for him in a way. He and that girl are always together. They're…sweet…together. I guess. If she makes him happy, then I am happy. He's my only joy.

_My only strength,_

He called me the night he proposed to her. He was so thrilled. So exhilarated. I couldn't help but laugh on how he did it. She almost choked on the ring when he put it in her wine.

"Are you happy Oishi-kun?" I asked him that night, out of the blue.

"Why do you ask that? Of course. Why wouldn't I be Nani-chan?" He asked laughing. I smiled and said just asking. I'm stronger now that I had something to forget.

_(I fall into your abounding grace)_

But I couldn't forget him. He invited me to the wedding. Beautiful as it was, I felt like just running out and never coming back. Never. But I didn't, amazingly.

When the priest asked if there were any objections to the marriage, it took everything I could not to scream out.

When the procession was over, I walked over to him, smiling. "I'm happy for you Oishi." Then out of no where he hugged me. He whispered in my ear, "Thank you." I smiled and walked away.

_My only power_

After a few years, they had a child. She was pretty, so small and delicate. I cried on how she had Oishi's dark hair and white skin. Utterly adorable. Sometimes, when I'm looking back or when I'm babysitting for the happy…couple…I wondered what I would do to the woman who married Oishi. But, it's not my power to do anything like that. So I leave it. My only power I have remaining is to sit back and watch the movie in which I can't go away from.

_  
My only life_

I wonder if he knows he's my life now. He's all I ever think about. It can't think straight anymore. God, can't I just forget him? To walk away from the past I hate so much? No. I can't. Because the past is what I live for now. Reminiscing in the past in which I loved so innocently.

_(And love is where I am)_

I just want to leave. I shake my head, ridding myself of the memories for now. I look up and see grey cloudy skies. My heart aches, because I remember that this is the place I confessed to him. Why can't I just go into the future and not stay in the past? I've asked my self this many times.

It's because I'm in love.

_My only love._

Now that i think about it. It was October I confessed too. Dang.... I love you Oishi.

**Owari**

A/N- Okay, I am terrible at OC fan fictions! Just admit it! Okay, I have gotten previous reviews on my story _Thinking Back_. I want to thank those people individually on the reviews.

**Speadee- **Yes, that was my first non sad fan fiction with Syusuke and Tezuka in it. Actually, I am quite proud of it. =^^= Anyway, in a way, I think Syusuke would invade privacy in some ways, being the crazy sadist he is. It's okay if you didn't read them. Not a lot of people like sad stories now that I think about it. Hehe, well about the pairings… I usually like the shonen-ai-ness of fan fictions. Well some of them anyway. There's a lot that I like the usual couples like Naruto and Inuyasha. Oh, and again, what is LJ?

**KreyzK-** Thank you for the sweet review! Just a random popping up in the mind! ^w^


End file.
